gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Warriors
Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Warriors is the newest Warriors game, based on Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed franchise. Like many other Warriors games, it will be developed by Omega Force. It will also be published by Ubisoft and Koei-Tecmo. Story Modern Day Abstergo Industries teams up with Koei-Tecmo to create a video game based off the adventures of the Assassins and Templars. Historical The game's primary setting will be the Sengoku period of Japan. In addition to many new characters, many characters from Samurai Warriors will make appearance. This game is non-canon. The story's protagonist is Sasuke Sarutobi, an Assassin who serves the Oda army. During the war, he and several other Assassins from other families discover the Chamber of Time, an ancient museum which depicts many definitive-points of the past, present, and future. Soon, they come across Templars who steal the Time Eden, a device made to change time for the controller's perception. During the battle to retrieve it, the Assassins and Templars become trapped in different time periods (Third Crusade, Italian Renaissance, American Civil War, Golden Age of Piracy, Seven Years' War, French Revolution, Victorian Era, Ptolemaic Egypt, and Peloponnesian War). The individual Assassins must recruit different Assassins (and some Templars) from these different time periods to stop the Templars from shaping history and save the world. Characters * Sasuke Sarutobi: A Japanese Assassin who serves the Oda army. He is dubbed the mythical "Time Assassin" as is the main protagonist. * ????????: A Japanese Assassin who serves the Takeda army. * ????????: A Japanese Assassin who serves the Uesugi army. * ????????: A Japanese Assassin who serves the Mori army. * ????????: A Japanese Assassin who serves the Hojo army. * ????????: A Japanese Assassin who serves the Tokugawa army. * ????????: A Japanese Assassin who serves the Shimazu army. * ????????: A Japanese Assassin who serves the Date army. * Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad: A disgraced Assassin from the Third Crusade. * Ezio Auditore do Firenze: An Assassin from the Italian Renaissance who joined to avenge after his father, Giovanni, and brothers, Federico and Petruccio, after they were betrayed and executed. * Connor: An Native American Assassin from the American Civil War. He is the grandson of Edward and son of Heytham and his real name is Ratonhnhaké:ton. * Achilles Davenport: A former Assassin from the American Civil War and Connor's mentor. * Aveline de Grandpré: A French-African Assassin from the American Civil War who lives in New Orleans. * Edward Kenway: An Assassin from the Golden Age of Piracy. He is the father of Edward and grandfather of Connor. * Adéwalé: An Assassin from the Golden Age of Piracy and friend of Edward. * Anne Bonny: A pirate from the Golden Age of Piracy and associate of Edward. * Mary Read: A pirate and Assassin from the Golden Age of Piracy. * Shay Cormac: A Templar from the Seven Year War. He was originally an Assassin, but defected after being sent to a temple underneath Libson to retrieve the Piece of Eden, which, unknown to the Assassins, ended up destroying Libson upon being removed from the altar. Despite being a Templar, he briefly teams up with the Assassins. * Heytham Kenway: A Templar from the Seven Year War. He is the son of Edward and illegitimate-father of Connor. Despite being a Templar, he briefly teams up with the Assassins. * Arno Dorian: An Assassin from the French Revolution who joined for redemption after his foster-father, Templar Grand Master François de la Serre, was killed. * Élise de la Serre: A Templar from the French Revolution and Arno's lover. She is the daughter of François de la Serre and, despite being a Templar, teams up with the Assassins. * Jacob Frye: An Assassin from the Victorian Era and younger twin brother of Evie. * Evie Frye: An Assassin from the Victorian Era and older twin sister of Jacob. * Bayek: An Egyptian Medjay and co-founder of the Hidden Ones, the original Assassin Brotherhood. He is the husband of Aya. * Aya: An Egyptian Medjay and co-founder of the Hidden Ones, the original Assassin Brotherhood. The wife of Bayek who now goes by the name "Amunet". * Alexios: The former Deimos of the Cult of Kosmos and Kassandra's younger half-brother who joins the Assassins. * Kassandra: The Misthios of Greece and Alexois' older half-sister. * Desmond Miles: An Assassin from the modern era who was forced by Abstergo to relive the genetic memories of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore de Firenze, and Connor. He originally left the Brotherhood, but returned after being kidnapped by, and escaping from, Abstergo Industries, the modern-day Templars. * Lucy Stillman: An Abstergo employee and Templar from the modern era infiltrating the modern day Brotherhood. She helped Desmond escape after he relived the memories of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. * Shaun Hastings: An modern day Assassin. * Rebecca Crane: An modern-day Assassin. * ????????: A Japanese Templar. S/he is the main antagonist. * ????????: A Japanese Templar. * ????????: A Japanese Templar. * ????????: A Japanese Templar. * ????????: A Japanese Templar. * ????????: A Japanese Templar. * ????????: A Japanese Templar. * ????????: A Japanese Templar. * Juno: An Isu scientist who allies herself with the Templars to seize the Time Eden and prevent the Great Catastrophe of 75000 BCE, the disaster that nearly wiped out all life on Earth, and restore the planet under her rule. Category:Video Games